


The woes of a superspy couple

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Gift Fics [Starrie Wolf] [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re mad at me for forgetting your fake birthday?! But that wasn’t even in the file!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The woes of a superspy couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



> Inspired by [this GIF set](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com/post/119271987388/ohcaptainmycaptain1918-musicalluna)
> 
> Happy birthday, guineamania! Welcome to adulthood!

Clint spun around the moment he heard the muted clicking of high-heeled shoes down the carpeted corridor. “You took your time.”

“Got held up. Sorry.” Natasha breezed into the office like she belonged there, and she certainly looked the part, her impeccable secretary demeanour not at all out of place in the private office belonging to some executive of a multi-national corporation. An executive that they were now investigating on charges of embezzling government funds.

Clint circled over to the computers as she came closer and casually dropped the files on the table – her cover for this mission, and her ticket into the exec offices. “Finally got through the firewall.” Damn tricky bit of coding, it was. But the man was no Tony Stark, and Clint was a fair hand at dabbling with code himself.

Natasha picked up a few files from the table, cramming them into her folder with the practiced ease of a trained personal assistant. If Clint didn’t know any better, he wouldn’t have noticed any difference between her and the multitude of real secretaries dotting the high-rise building. “There's no hurry so long as we don’t forget the details.”

 _Target is still at dinner and not likely to be back any time soon_ , Clint heard. Out loud, all he said was, “Good thing we haven’t.”

The back of his neck  _itched_  with his finely-honed sense of danger the moment those words left his mouth, and Clint warily looked up.

Natasha was fixing him with the haughty disappointed look that was all  _her_  and none of Natalia Rushman. Automatically, Clint glanced down at his watch, noting the date and time. They still had _hours_ before extraction, so it couldn’t be that. Their target was still at the charity gala dinner, along with everyone else on this floor. Even the janitors had gone home.

What was he missing?

The expression on Natasha’s face could almost be called a pout now, if Clint didn’t value his limbs intact.

Clint straightened, awkwardly glancing around. Anything to avoid that Look. He was many things, but he wasn’t a coward. Best to get it over with now. He took a deep breath.

“Obviously I’ve done something wrong.”

Natasha sniffed, turning smartly on her heel, once again clutching the sheaf of papers under one arm. “You forgot my birthday.”

“It’s your birthday?”

Clint was aware he was probably gaping, his brow furrowed. Natasha's birthday wasn't even in the most classified of the top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. files. He should know, he’d seen them all while practising his hacking skills. Even got into the paper-only copies that Fury kept locked under his desk – and he now owed Coulson an entire set of Supernanny Blu-Ray discs for distracting Fury at the right time.

“It’s my cover’s birthday, you idiot!”

His thoughts screeched to a halt.

“Wait, how was I supposed to know that?” Clint demanded, outraged, to the empty doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you're interested!](starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
